


Only in Your Dreams

by emeraldeye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldeye/pseuds/emeraldeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romance with Solas, while fantastic, left me hanging with no closure and only heart ache. I decided to correct at least the closure by writing this short fic. It doesn't change any of the story, it simply adds a scene on to it. </p><p>It does contain minor plot spoilers and major romance spoilers (obviously) so don't read it if you don't like those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Your Dreams

Aisha Lavellan rose a hand and lightly touched her bare face, finding the sight that met her in the mirror still unfamilair enough to find it wonderous. The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile though her blue-violet eyes were still sad. 

Lowering her hand, she splashed the icy water in the basin over her bare face, using the sharpness of it to wake her. They had succeeded. Corypheus was destroyed, along with his arch demon dragon, Lelliana had left yesterday to take up her duties as the new Divine and, apart from a few pockets here and there, nearly all the rifts had been closed. Most of the Inquisitions soldiers had returned home to farms and family but Skyhold was far from empty. Instead it had become a popular pilgramage location. Aisha could hear the muted shouts and music from the nearly never ending celebrations in the great hall below her room. For the most part she avoided the crowds; oh everyone was friendly and congratulatory (except perhaps Vivienne, Aisha really didn't trust that woman) but for all the people at Skyhold, the one person she really wanted to see wasn't there. 

Hearing a familiar melody Aisha felt a lump rise in her throat and a hand flew to her mouth. Even though she was staring at her own reflection in the mirror it wasn't what she saw. Instead, she saw the Imperial Court in Val Royeaux, felt the too warm formal military uniform she was wearing, heard the music that had swelled and released in time with the dancers - or were the dancers in time with the music? Solas came up behind her and rested a hand on the small of a back. Aisha looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. They spoke, though she couldn't remember the words any more - why couldn't she remember? - and they danced. It was peaceful and charming, just her and he on the balcony, no one but the two of them, the music playing just for them. And he so enjoyed it, there was a light to his eyes that Aisha adored, and a confidence that she was drawn to.

"My heart," he had called her. 

It was, perhaps, the most confident in the two of them he had been. In the fade it was different, he seemed more at home there. She still wasn't entirely sure why that was. And now she might never know. 

Pushing away from the dresser, Aisha lifted a cloak from where it lay across the back of a chair and swirled it around her shoulders as she strode outside and onto the balcony. It was bitterly cold out here, winter arrived in the mountains earlier than the rest of the land. The frigid air dried the tears in her eyes and turned the tears on her cheek to ice. She turned her back to the view, leaning against the railing, eyes closed, head down, and arms crossed over her chest. It hurt, it hurt more than if he had died, she thought. If he had died, she would at least know he had loved her to the end. She could bury him, mourn him as was proper and then move on. But this? This waiting, hoping but not daring to hope, it was unending and there was no way to finish it, to move on. 

Her eyes closed, Aisha remembered their first kiss, though whether she should truly call it their first was debatable. Solas woud, she knew, but to Solas the fade was just as real as reality was. Aisha wasn't so sure despite her visiting it physically a number of times over the past months in her efforts to stop Coripheus. His lips were so soft, but there was a sense of unreality to it.

Aisha gasped and her eyes shot open, a hand going to her cheek. She could have sworn she felt a touch, like a hand gently wiping away the frozen tears that lingered there. But there was no one with her. She had left orders that she wasn't to be disturbed and, to their benifit, her companions seemed to sense her need for space. Just yesterday when Varric had asked how she was coping without realizing it she had quoted Solas. "It still hurts. It will always hurt. But I will endure." It was true, though some days she felt as though she were enduring it better than others. 

The sun was setting below the mountains now, casting the world in a blaze of gold. Pulling her cloak around her, Aisha pushed away from the balcony and went back inside, an idea forming in her head. Pulling a leaf of paper out of the desk she quickly wrote down a note. Her advisors would be furious enough if they knew what she was planning ahead of time, it would be worse if they came up here to check on her only to find her gone with no notice. The letter at least would reassure her that she was alive, if not entirely alright. The letter done and left on her desk in plain sight, she then went to the balcony once more, cast a barrier spell over herself, and leapt over the edge. The barrier took the damage and she landed, while heavily, at least on her feet. Then, sticking to the edge of the walls, she left Skyhold behind her, moving on her own as she had not done since before the breach appared in the sky.

It took several days of travelling north and she was quite sure that there were Inquisition agents watching her but they did not approach so she pretended she didn't know of them. Eventually though she made it to Crestwood and through the cave to the grove there. It was beautiful here, the ancient elven hala statues framing a beautiful lake. As she turned a bend, part of Aisha was hoping to find Solas there, sitting on a stone, waiting, a smile on his face. 

But he wasn't. The grove was empty. 

He had said the fade was closer here. 

He had said the vallaslin were not a homage to old gods, but instead were ancient slave markings. He removed them.

He had also said after returning to Skyhold that he would explain everything, that all would become clear. He didn't. 

Sitting amongst the trees and bushes, the scent of flowers by the water's edge strong, Aisha Lavellan closed her eyes. Keeper had once taught her to enter the fade at will, though she rarely did so willingly. This was the first time since she had left her clan. 

There was a sense of dislocation and then it felt as though the very air changed. Opening her eyes, Aisha's mouth pulled into a grim parody of a smile. The fade's reflection of where she was was similar to the grove, but completely different also. The space was the same but instead of the hala statues, they were wolf statues. And resting a hand on one of them was -

"Solas."

The name escaped her lips in a breath and, at the sight of his smile, she found herself running forward to be wrapped within the warm embrace of his arms. Her head resting on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, she blinked furiously to try to rid herself of the tears. 

Solas pulled away only far enough to lift her chin, angling her face up to kiss. Aisha felt almost as though she were melting, as though the ice that had formed around her heart was slowly thawing by his closeness and, perhaps, she could heal a little. 

"Why did you leave me?" Aisha asked as they parted, though still held each other close.

"I had to. There are things I must do," Solas replied. 

"Then let me help you with them. Let the Inquisition help you."

But Solas merely smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Then what? Is this it? It was all for nothing?"

With his hands behind her head, fingers interlaced in her aubern hair, he drew her head forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "It is never for nothing. Return to Skyhold. I will visit you in the fade as often as I can. I promise."

"I will," Aisha said, though she couldn't hide her disappointment, her sadness, not from him. 

"The time will come," he said. "Wait for me."

Aisha woke up.


End file.
